warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Fall Of The Clans Chapter 4 (1/2)
DISCLAIMER: This is Part One of the Two-Part Mid-Season Finale Frostpaw woke up. He then padded to the middle of the Resistance's camp. He poked a stick to wake the younger memebers up. Potato, Shine, and Azure woke up. He decided to let Rain rest. is old, she needs the extra rest. He thought. "Morning guys." Frostpaw said to his younger allies. "I'll go hunting, friends." Spiritwalker said. "Even though we know you can handle some enemy cats, I still don't want you to be jumped before breakfast." "Thanks for looking out for me." Frostpaw replied. Spiritwalker took a Dark Forest cat that he killed yesterday and put his soul into it. He walked off in the corpse. He got to a stopping part in the forest, and prepared to pounce. He pounced, and killed a finch. He then proceeded to hunt some more. He then walked back. When he got there, He set the prey on the ground. "Breakfast!"He said. Meanwhile, In the Dark Forest camp, A small, declawed cat walked up to their leader, Scourge. "Sir, I have located the Resistance's camp." The small cat said. "Good work. I will lead an attack on them now. You stay here, I don't want any of my valuable men in battle. He rallyed up his army. "Their camp is the old ThunderClan camp!." Scourge said. He and his sprinted to the camp. When the army got there, the Resistance was unprepared for the attack. Frostpaw was knocked away by a Dark Forest soldier as it advanced to Darktail. Darktail cut its throat, then moved on to attacking some more. Frostpaw blinded a few cats, then broke their necks. One of the Dark Forest cats set their camp on fire. Azure, Shine, and Potato were fighting some Dark forest cats off, then both Azure and Potato threw Shine into the air, crashing into some enemy cats. Geotail slahed at two Dark Forest cats and slammed them into the fire. The burning cats ran at him, but he dodged, setting 10 more cats on fire." Domino effect, bitches!" Geotail said. Frostpaw sprinted to Scourge to get an attack on him. He was able to land one single scratch, but Scourge knocked him away. "I cannot comprehend how arrogant you are, going after me. It's hilarious, actually." Scourge said as he swiped multiple times at his opponent. "Oh Dark Forest no! You are NOT going to kill my friend!" Geotail said as he Slashed at Scourge. Frostpaw passed out from the attacks. "FROSTPAW'S DOWN! SOMEONE GET HIM TO SAFETY!" Geotail yelled. Spiritwalker ran to Frostpaw and picked him up on his back. Frostpaw began to wake up. "I-I-I-I-I know a place where we can live.." Frostpaw said. "EVERYONE FOLLOW ME AND SPIRITWALKER!" The other cats followed the injured Apprentice. "Is it worth it to chase them, sir?" A Dark Forest soldier asked Scourge. "No. We lost a lot of men in this battle, and we already scarred them.” Scourge said. “Everyone back to camp!” “Turn this way. Now go right.” Frostpaw said, giving directions to Spiritwalker on where to go. “Here we are.” “A barn?” Potato said. “Really?” “Yes really, I know a special plant that grows here.” Frostpaw replied. He and Spiritwalker opened the door. “Who the Dark Forest goes there! Explain who you are now before I rip your damn eyes out!” A old and wrinkly voice said. way, It can’t be him! He died in the attack 3 moons ago! Frostpaw thought. “Ravenpaw, is that you? I’m Frostpaw” He said. “Who is Ravenpaw?” Potato asked. “Back when Firestar first joined ThunderClan, He had some friends. This guy, was one of them.” Frostpaw explained. “That makes sense.” Potato said. “Why didn’t ya tell me, kid!” Ravenpaw said as he walked torwards the Resistance. “Do you mind If we live here? Also, how did you surrvive the attack?” Frostpaw said. “Of course you can live here! Also, I surrvived because I was able to make it out without being seen, but Barley wasn’t as lucky.” Ravenpaw answered. “About the special plant, Can we use it?” Frostpaw said. “Oh, the one of slow healing? Sure! Now just let me sleep, kiddos.” Ravenpaw said as he fell asleep. Frostpaw and Spiritwalker came out in the garden, and grabbed the plant. He then rubbed its juices across his wounds. “It might sting first, but It will help. Thank you for cooperating.” He said. “Thanks for getting the places I couldn’t reach.” Frostpaw replied. “Let’s get some rest.” Back in the barn, everyone prepared to go to sleep, except for Darktail. “Even though that surprise attack scarred us, I think that this Resistance may have a little bit of a chance.” He said before going back to sleep.